


Happiest Day of His Life

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon up until the wedding, M/M, Mending the ending again, Mentioned NaruHina (but nothing explicit), Slash, Time Skips, mature content, smidgen of angst, various POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the Last Shinobi War, goes missing the night before his wedding. Leaving no trace behind, aside from a single note and a stolen picture frame.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 70
Kudos: 455





	Happiest Day of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: After nearly a week of being unable to write (issues at home are mostly resolved now, but then my wisdom tooth decided to be a bitch and hurt badly for the past couple of days) I somehow managed to still finish this oneshot today. Basically wrote 3K in one evening, which is not too bad if I say so myself LOL
> 
> So yes, have this titbit while I get back to working on my other projects!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

**Happiest Day of His Life**

"So, did you manage to choose a suit for the wedding?" Shikamaru asked idly as they walked past the shops at a leisurely pace.

He and Naruto had just returned from Suna after delivering a crate of herbs they couldn't manage to grow there due to the dry climate. They had also given the Kazekage an official invitation to the wedding of Naruto and Hinata. Gaara was a close friend of Naruto's, so it only made sense to invite the redhaired man and his siblings as well.

"No." Naruto shrugged, his hands clasped together behind his head. "But the Hyuuga said they would select one for me, so."

"And you're okay with that?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

He knew nothing about weddings and their preparations, but he would have figured that the groom would prefer selecting his own suit instead of having someone else choose it. What if it didn't fit well?

"They insisted on it and as Sakura-chan said, I've never been good at selecting appropriate clothes," Naruto replied wryly, gesturing at his orange jacket. "I think they're afraid I would choose a complete orange suit." He laughed humourlessly.

The laugh completely devoid from humour was so unlike his friend that Shikamaru couldn't help but eye him concerned. "Hey, Naruto, are you sure you want to get - "

"There you are!" Sakura nearly walked right into them when she left the grocery store; bags in both her hands. "How was your mission?"

"Good, we didn't encounter any trouble at all," Naruto grinned. "Delivered the crate safely and everything."

"That's good to hear," she smiled before she perked up, looking like she'd just remembered something. "Right, now that you're back, Naruto, Hinata asked whether you can stop by her place tonight to start thinking about which house you'll want to move into after the wedding."

"That one hasn't been decided yet? Well, guess I'll go home for a change of clothes before I go meet her then," Naruto muttered and jumped up on the roof of the nearest house before Shikamaru could say goodbye.

Staring at the retreating figure of his friend, Shikamaru mulled over the short conversation that had just occurred and the unease which had popped up after Naruto's joyless laugh only increased further at the blond's almost thoughtless remark.

"Say, Sakura," he said and then hesitated, wondering if perhaps he was just seeing things that weren't there.

The pink haired woman looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"Don't you think … Does it look like something is bothering Naruto?" he asked.

She cocked her head to the left and blinked bemused. "No, I don't think so," she replied slowly. "What would be bothering him?"

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem to be so … upbeat about this wedding as he is about everything else normally," he said tentatively.

"That's just wedding jitters," she said wisely. "He's finally growing up, starting a family soon. He's just nervous. I know that you're not used to seeing him like that, but guess we finally found something that can make him nervous that isn't Ichiraku's closing down." She giggled, adjusting her hold on the grocery bags.

"Perhaps," he murmured, nodding when she nodded goodbye at him.

Maybe Sakura was right and Naruto was just nervous about his upcoming wedding. Which groom wouldn't be nervous, especially when they were about to marry into an old and prestigious clan like the Hyuuga?

What she said made a lot of sense – and yet he couldn't shake off the suspicion that something was bothering his friend a lot more than just regular wedding jitters.

* * *

"I thought I would find you here," Iruka sighed, feeling a tad relieved at discovering that his hunch had been correct.

He landed on the memorial rock for the previous Hokage and stepped onto the Fourth Hokage's head, walking to the hunched figure sitting at the edge. Naruto looked up at him when he stopped next to him, a faint smile gracing his lips. The setting sun dyed his bright blond hair a faint orange and blue eyes squinted slightly when the young man turned around again.

"Hiashi-san sent me," Iruka remarked when the silence stretched out abnormally long. Growing a bit concerned, he sat down next to his former charge. "Apparently you left before the tailor could finish the last fittings."

Naruto shrugged. "We've still got a month before the day," he muttered and scratched the bridge of his nose. "They've been measuring me every week; doesn't really matter that they couldn't finish it this time."

"Are you feeling all right?" Iruka eyed him carefully.

He knew some of Naruto's friends had started to worry about the blond man; even Kakashi had approached Iruka, asking him whether he had talked with Naruto lately.

" _Not in a couple of weeks, why?" Iruka leant back in his chair, gazing curiously at the current Hokage._

_Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking out of the window for a moment. The last stragglers had left, leaving the academy behind in peaceful silence. Iruka had been about to correct the last two essays when Kakashi had suddenly shown up, letting himself in without so much as an "Excuse me"._

" _Just looks like something's on his mind," Kakashi explained, turning back to look at the teacher._

_Iruka arched an eyebrow. "Well then, have you considered talking with him?"_

_That made the other man grimace visibly even with the mask he still insisted on wearing. "I'm not really good at the whole talking thing," he admitted and gestured at Iruka. "But you're close to him, no? Can't you figure out what's bothering him?"_

" _You're his former team leader," Iruka pointed out. "Shouldn't you do the whole talking with him?"_

" _You're his favourite teacher," Kakashi shot back easily. "Let's face it: I'm not exactly a person people easily confess to, but you are. If there's anyone who can figure out what's wrong with the kid, it's you."_

_He left before Iruka could remark that Naruto was too old now to still be considered a kid._

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the statue. He leant back on his hands and didn't look at the older man.

"Not nervous about the wedding? Or worried?"

Another shrug. "The Hyuuga are taking care of everything, what's there to be worried or nervous about?"

"Naruto, you know you can talk to me about everything, right?" Iruka said carefully, not liking the flat tone in Naruto's voice. He was starting to understand why some of his friends were becoming worried. "Even if it's something about the wedding. Is something about the wedding bothering you?"

It was a fact that the Hyuuga had pulled most of the preparations towards them, leaving Naruto to be somewhat of a bystander to his own wedding. Iruka had initially thought that the younger man had been fine with that, given his lack of protest, but now he wasn't so sure about that anymore. Clearly something was bothering Naruto and that something could only be the upcoming wedding, given that Naruto hadn't been sent on any dangerous missions lately.

Most likely at the Hyuuga's request so that the groom wouldn't end up hospitalised right before his wedding day.

"It's just …" Naruto paused, searching for the right words it seemed like.

That only made Iruka even more alert as Naruto had always been the type to blurt out whatever he was thinking about, consequences be damned. He thought he should be glad that Naruto had finally matured enough to consider his words carefully, but he couldn't really be happy with that when it had the other man looking so troubled.

"Do you sometimes think that you should have done something differently?" Naruto suddenly questioned.

The inquiry was odd enough that it took Iruka aback for a moment. "Like what?"

"Just … things. In the past." Naruto stared down at his hands; his remaining hand resting on top of the bandaged one.

"Sometimes, yes," Iruka answered after a little pause, thinking back to how he had treated Naruto at first. He still wasn't proud of that time and probably would never forgive himself even if the blond had. "I think a lot of people have those regrets. What's brought this on, Naruto?"

"I was just thinking about something," Naruto mumbled and rolled his shoulders. "Sometimes I wish I could go back in the past and change some things, that's all." His laugh was jittery, low, and entirely unlike him.

"Naruto, about the wedding - "

"Ah, it's late, Iruka-sensei," Naruto remarked all of a sudden and jumped up.

The last of the sun's rays were colouring the night sky, giving one last attempt to paint it a light pink and purple.

When Naruto turned to face him, the brown haired man was struck by the odd, but large smile on Naruto's face. "Sorry for making you so worried that you came all the way up here," he said and the embarrassed laugh was definitely sounding more like his old self now. "You didn't have to, sorry for the trouble."

"It's nothing," Iruka automatically denied and stood up as well. "But Naruto – you know you can talk to me about everything, right? Whatever's on your mind, whatever's bothering you – you can always tell me."

"I know that," Naruto smiled and clasped his shoulder briefly. "Thanks for that, Iruka-sensei. I have to go now, early day and all that." He offered him one more wide grin and then left, walking away leisurely with his hands crossed behind his back.

Iruka was left standing there, feeling like he was missing something huge.

* * *

"Man, can't believe you're going to be a married man tomorrow evening." Kiba shook his head in wonder, still somewhat in disbelief about it even when the wedding preparations had taken months.

The whole village was excited for tomorrow to arrive, when the hero of the war would marry the Hyuuga princess. The altar had been set up in the centre of the village, chairs neatly ordered so that everyone would have a spot. Even then people would most likely have to stand, given how many of them wanted to witness the union.

Kiba was man enough to admit that he felt a touch of regret that it wouldn't be him standing there at the altar tomorrow next to Hinata. He'd been in a team with her for years and had developed a crush on her when they turned sixteen. His crush had never gone anywhere, unfortunately, because even a blind person could see that Hinata's heart had been stolen by Naruto long ago.

He wasn't mad at the blond, though. Hinata had chosen him, not Kiba, and he would just have to live with that. At least his friends would be happy with each other.

"Yeah," Naruto said distantly, rolling his empty beer bottle between his hands.

"Who would have thought that you'd be the first one to get hitched of our entire year? You were the most hopeless one of us all," Kiba snickered, taking another swig of his own beer.

Blue eyes rolled and his arm was punched. "Oh shut up, dog breath. If anyone's the hopeless one, it's you."

"Excuse me?" Kiba said affronted and slapped his fist away. "I'm better than you'll ever be and I'll have you know that - "

"Is that why you never asked out Hinata?" Those bright blue eyes regarded him way too knowingly and Kiba swallowed, looking away; his face burning.

"I – how did you know?" He was pretty sure he'd hidden his crush well!

"Shino mentioned it before," Naruto replied and he sounded awfully casual about it.

"Goddamn it, Shino," Kiba growled, raking his fingers restlessly through his hair. He gathered enough courage and turned to face Naruto again, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. "Look man, I'm not going to try anything, all right? I've made peace with the fact that she chose you and not me and I'm fine with that, honestly."

"I think you'd make a nice couple," Naruto said almost offhandedly and placed his bottle on the counter, swinging around on his chair.

As Kiba was spluttering, trying to comprehend why this conversation had taken such an odd turn, Naruto stood up and clapped him on his back.

"Well, see you tomorrow, I guess. Good night, dog breath," Naruto said lightly.

He was gone before Kiba had finally regained his bearings. Staring blankly at the empty seat next to him, he decided that another beer was in order.

Because what the hell had happened just now?

* * *

Humming to herself, she made her way up the three floors to Naruto's apartment. Today was her friend's wedding day and she had taken it upon herself to make sure he was ready on time.

She hoped he had been able to catch enough sleep; he'd looked quite nervous in the weeks leading up to today and the last thing they all needed was for the groom to fall asleep right in the middle of his wedding vows!

She brushed over her robes, giddiness filling her at how soft yet elegant they felt like. Secretly she was hoping she would see Sasuke at the wedding today. It had been a while since she'd last seen him and perhaps today would give them a chance to grow closer.

Would he even be here? She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment and then shook her head determined. Of course he would be here! His best friend was about to get married, why wouldn't he be here to see it happening?

Chuckling at her own silliness, she halted in front of the apartment and rapped her knuckles on the door. "Naruto, you up yet? You better be, because you don't have that much time left!" she called out warningly.

No answer.

"Naruto! Don't tell me you're still sleeping!" She knocked harder on the door, stepping back surprised when the door swung open gently.

Naruto wasn't at the door to greet her, however, and cautiously she opened the door further, frowning when she noticed how dark the apartment still looked.

"Kiba, I swear to god if you got him so drunk that he's still passed out!" she growled, balling her fists and striding into the apartment.

She knew it had been a bad idea to let the boys have a night out right before the wedding! She had told Hinata, had warned her, but Hinata had reassured her everything would be fine. Obviously they should have set up some ground rules before the guys had whisked Naruto away, like no alcohol whatsoever!

"Naruto, get up! You're going to be - " She came to an abrupt halt in the doorway of the bedroom, her eyes zeroing in on the note left behind in the middle of the bed.

Slowly she stepped forwards, treading lightly across the floor, noticing how the nightstand seemed to be missing something. Hadn't there been a picture there before?

She snatched the note off the bed, wondering with growing irritation whether this was Naruto's lame attempt at a last joke before he got married, and opened it.

It turned out to not be a joke at all. Far from it.

_Got him. Don't go looking for him._

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the Last Shinobi War and future Hokage, went missing the night before his wedding.

Leaving no trace behind, aside from a single note and a stolen picture frame.

* * *

"They're going to make me state enemy number one again once they figure out what happened," the dark haired man remarked idly; his pale fingers dancing lightly across a tanned back.

Blue eyes opened and peeked at him. "I wanted to leave a different note, remember," he reminded him finely. "You're the one who wanted to scare the living daylights out of them."

Swiftly the older man rolled on top of him, caging him between his legs. One eye glowing Sharingan red, the other Rinnegan purple, Sasuke murmured silkily, "People who refuse to listen to you don't deserve the courtesy of a nice note."

"I feel a bit sorry for Hinata, though," Naruto sighed, trailing his hands up and down across Sasuke's naked back. "I didn't want to embarrass her like this, but I didn't know what else to do."

"She's not going to be embarrassed."

"No, she's just going to think her fiancé went missing overnight," Naruto snorted. "Not sure whether that's better."

"She didn't want to listen to you, that's on her," Sasuke replied mercilessly, dipping down to steal a kiss. "They should never have pushed you into that farce to begin with. If they couldn't see how unhappy you were, they never deserved you in the first place."

"Sorry for making you the bad guy again," Naruto said ruefully.

Truthfully he hadn't expected Sasuke to solve his problem in this kind of manner, but he guessed that was on him. He had been the one who hadn't seen any other way out, after trying countless times to tell Hinata he didn't want to get married to her. He'd tried to be gentle about it, not wanting to hurt her, but he supposed he had been too gentle.

Because she hadn't understood what he had told her and in a fit of despair he'd sent Sasuke a note, telling him he didn't know what to do anymore.

Sasuke's answer had been to show up in the middle of the night and stage an abduction scene of all things. Never let it be said that Uchiha weren't the dramatic type.

Sasuke smirked, nuzzling the hollow underneath Naruto's ear. "I got to screw over the village by taking away their precious hero, I'm good," he said, chuckling lowly when Naruto huffed and punched his shoulder.

When Sasuke lifted his head, he'd grown solemn again. "I know you love the village, but there's no point in giving up your happiness for them. Not after what they did to you," he said quietly. "Not when they kept refusing to acknowledge what was right in front of their faces. You tried it the nice way and they didn't want to listen; that's on them, not you. You've got nothing to feel guilty about."

"Perhaps," Naruto murmured, hissing when nails ran down his thigh before a hand gripped his leg and wrapped it around Sasuke's waist. "That and you live for the drama, of course."

"Learnt it from the best," Sasuke smirked and swallowed his gasp with a deep kiss when he pushed inside him again, aided by their previous lovemaking.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, Naruto started meeting his thrusts, rolling his hips and squeezing his inner muscles around Sasuke's cock every time the man withdrew.

"Guess I got the happiest day of my life after all," he gasped, moaning when Sasuke found his mouth again, nipping playfully at his bottom lip.

He would feel guilty for a while longer, he knew, but it was hard to feel completely miserable when he was finally free from the pressure he'd been put under for more than a year now.

Free to be himself again. Free to finally choose who _he_ wanted – and not who everyone thought was the best for him.

Free to be with the person he should have chosen two years ago.

"Sorry it took me this long," he muttered, kissing Sasuke's shoulder, shuddering when a particular hard thrust had him seeing stars.

"You're here with me now," Sasuke replied, a bit breathless. "That's all that matters. I've always known you're slow anyways, usuratonkachi."

"Bastard," Naruto laughed and groaned when Sasuke somehow sank even deeper inside of him.

He could live with the guilt if it meant being free. If it meant having Sasuke completely and not only partly through secret meetings.

_Sorry, Hinata, but I lost my heart a long time ago._

He was finally free.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Not sure yet whether I'll return to this particular univers or not. Might happen if I get struck with random inspiration again. Until that happens, have this oneshot LOL
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
